KakuHida: Isn't this against school rules
by Snowstormharlequin
Summary: AU Hidan is head over heels for the new teacher and he's going to try and make Kakuzu his. It's against school rules but Hidan never cared about the rules anyway. KakuHida with a little Sasodei, KisaIta, ZetTobi. There MIGHT be a lemon later.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else mentioned.

Please R&R, but don't be mean, I'm an amatuer so I apologize if it's bad. I also apologize for grammar and spelling.

Hidan was now in the 11th grade. He was a violent, loud mouthed, jashinist, and he caused fights all the time, his best friends were Deidara who liked bombs and was blonde, Itachi who was quiet and smart, and Tobi a hyperactive good boy. It was their 1st day back to school and lets just say things were about to get interesting.

"Hidan, it's our 1st back no skipping until tomorrow un." Deidara said. "Yeah be a good boy, like Tobi!" Tobi was talking in third person as usual. Hidan replied "Oh shut the fuck up! I'll skip if I want to." "Please, please, please, please, ple-" "If I say I won't skip will you shut up!" "Yes, un." "Then fine I won't skip today but I'm not saying anything about tomorrow." "Yay, Hidan's being a good boy!" "Hn." Itachi finally spoke up. "What does that even fucking mean?" "It means yes you are being a good boy." "Not you too!" Then the bell rang and they were off to their first class with a new teacher. The class was dusty, and bland. The teacher hadn't decorated yet or wasn't going to. Truth be told Hidan was happy, their were no you miss school you miss out or stupid motivational posters. The class was business 101. The only reason Hidan was there was because Tobi and Itachi were forced to take it by their parents, and Hidan and Deidara wanted to be in the same classes so they signed up. The 4 took a seat in the 1st row going Itachi, Tobi, Hidan, Deidara. After a few minutes the teacher finally walked in and immediately Hidan's heart stopped. 'Oh my Jashin, he's gorgeous, he's tan, really muscular, and his eyes green with red where white should be, it's strange and sexy and his hair is brown and it goes to his shoulders but he wears a mask over his mouth so I can't see his whole face' Hidan was mesmerized by this man. He wrote his name on the board, it said Kakuzu sensei. Kakuzu spoke "You may only call me Kakuzu sensei, not Kakuzu." "Why do you wear a mask?" Hidan questioned. "Personal reasons." Kakuzu answered. Hidan of course was not satisfied with that answer. "What reasons?" "The term personal can also mean private, so I'm not obligated to answer." "Awwwww, come on fucker, you can tell us." Deidara immediately covered his mouth. "Excuse him Kakuzu sensei, he's an idiot un." Hidan then bit his hand. "Ow, un!" "Oh be quiet blondie." "What's your name." "Hidan" "Hidan, well you've earned you're first detention, let it be known I don't permit cussing in this class." "Why the fuck not?!" "Because it's annoying." Hidan was starting to get pissed but he couldn't storm out because of the whole not skipping thing. He dropped it and Kakuzu sensei started talking about business and how the world ran on money. Hidan decided to doodle a little, maybe a little blood, a Jashin symbol, a scythe. Kakuzu started to pass out a pre-test, he stopped at Hidan and asked "What's thats symbol?" "It's the symbol of my religion Jashinisim, it states if we sacrafice people and bring pain upon ourselves and others Jashin will grant us immortality." "Thats something only an idiot would believe." "Don't you dare disrespect Lord Jashin, you heathen!" Kakuzu rolled his eyes "Sure Hidan, whatever." Hidan was happy that he had asked but angry about the statement. He anwsered the questions on the pre-test as best as he could, usually he wouldn't have done this but he wanted to impress Kakuzu and show him he wasn't an idiot even though he kinda was...

Kakuzu had to admit the kid had guts, he had asked about the mask, cussed, and stood up for his religion. That was new, most people were scared of him because he was tall and scary but not Hidan. 'He's interesting, but obviously a troublemaker, I have to keep an eye on him' Kakuzu thought.


End file.
